GundamIn the End
by McDiddy The Burning Drago
Summary: Corey has been raised to pilot the new G-Gundam's along with ten others. Split after war, can Corey reunite the "G-Destine" beforethe biggest of battles begin?


Corey stood in the cool, artificial breeze; the only noise being made was the humming of the air conditioning unit and the soft sound of his breaths. For some reason, this room always provided sanctuary of sorts for him. It's high ceiling and distant walls combined with the silence gave him the feeling of a large tomb. He smirked at this thought; this was the farthest thing he could think of from a tomb. Housed inside these cold, metallic walls was a machine designed for one thing; war. Gundam Emperor returned Corey's expressionless stare. The giant red and silver machine stood nearly seventeen meters high and weighed eight tons. Corey found it hard to imagine that something of that size could move with the fluidity of a human. With the Mobile Trace System the Gundam would do everything that the pilot did. This meant that the best pilots weren't actually pilots, but trained warriors. That was Corey; lethal with or without a Gundam. Since middle school, he had been trained for one thing, to master the new G-Gundams like no one else had been able too. But he wasn't the only one; ten of his fellow classmates were also trained from the young age of thirteen. Derek Hannon, Jonathan McCabe, Alex Taylor, Jason Miller, William "Telly" Langford, Zack Doherty, Ashley Smith, Hilary Shea, Christopher Merino, Corey Johnson. The "Chosen Ten", the "G-Destine". That was five years ago, since then the galaxy has split between space federations, and so has the Chosen Ten.

Corey had chose to join one of the federations, the Galactic Alliance, and had risen up to the rank of Supreme General in one year. The president of the Alliance was a mere political figure, Corey had full control of the army, and Derek Hannon, had control over everything else. Derek had stopped piloting two years ago, and focused on his diplomatic responsibilities. Last he heard Jonathan was a loner on Earth, in California. Alex, Telly, and Zack had joined the Zed Federation, and as far as the GA was concerned they were enemies that would have to be defeated.

The Galactic Alliance and Zed Federation have been inching closer to war over the past years, and G-Gundam Pilots were a top desire. The G-Gundams were designed as prototypes six years ago, and since the pilots needed to be true warriors, and the Mercury Project was born. Taking ten young people that weren't already pilots and training them to be the elites proved to be a double edged sword for the American Army. At age fifteen, they were ready and drafted into the army. At sixteen, the X War began. With the revolutionary G-Gundams, America was dominant and secured democracy all over the earth. Months after the wars completion, space colonies were launched and began to grow. Eventually, they demanded independence. War broke out between the united colonies and the earth. The Gundam Development Program had been moved to the colonies, so when the war started the "G-Destine" were members of the Allied Space Army. Again, the G-Gundams proved unmatched and the colonies won independence. The space countries quickly fell into disarray as to which would have control. That's the problem.

Corey's problem was the dissention of the "G-Destine"; time after time they fought along side on another, but as it stood now, they could all meet in battle against each other. That would mean friend against friend in a most deadly way. Corey dreaded that ever happen, so he launched a new, personal mission: Reunite the "G-Destine". Suddenly the room, which was actually the docking bay of Corey's ship the "Falcon Arrow", shook violently.

"Corey! We got problems! Two suits," rang a deep voice from Corey's multi-purpose watch.

"Pirates. Yo Derek, prepare for Gundam launch," replied Corey.

Corey had easily been able to convince to come along with him. Derek had also feared what would happen if all ten of the G-Destine weren't fighting on the same side.

"Alright Corey, go and show those pirates what a Gundam and Gundam Pilot can do!"

Mobile Suits had become mass-produced, and for the right price, anyone could get one. This was a classic example.

Another large tremor followed and Corey ran on the docking bridge to his Gundam.

"Emperor…. RISE," he shouted.

The Gundam's eyes lit-up from black to a vivid dark green, the door to the cockpit automatically opened as Corey stepped inside. The entire cockpit was a view screen with a 360-degree panoramic view. There was also an overhead and below view. This made fighting even more human like.

"Alright Derek, I'm ready for launch"

The large bay door started to open. When here was enough room to get through Corey rushed forward into space. The two mobile suits quickly noticed him but they stop doing anything. With it's majestic staff in hand, Gundam Emperor stood ready for battle.

Ken Robin and Teddy Green had thought that raiding this ship would be a cakewalk, but now both were stunned at what had just emerged from the ship. It was _him_! He was legend of combat. No one had ever defeated him. It is believed that not even the other G-Destine could beat him! Fear scared them stiff as they, space pirates, were going to become the next victims of the godly Gundam Emperor! They weren't going down without a fight though, so in unison they aimed their rifles at the charging Gundam.

Corey moved forward smoothly and noticed that the two mobile suits were now aiming their rifles at him. They fired with good aim but Corey easily vetoed the bullets with his staff. The two pirates continued their onslaught in vain as every bullet was deflected easily. Just for fun, Corey decided to dodge the shots completely instead of blocking them with his staff.

Derek watched with a smirk as Corey deflected the bullets with his staff, but that smirk turned into a look of awe as the Emperor began do fluidly dodge the bullets completely. What was even more amazing was that all the time Corey was moving forward and losing little time. The constant fire stopped as the two suits took out beam sabers realizing that rifles would do no good in close combat.

Corey smiled when he saw the two suits take out beam sabers, now they were playing his game. The end of the Emperor's staff illuminated in a bright red glow, Corey now had a beam saber of his own. As he approached the first suit he took a slash at the head of it, but the pilot was able to block it.

Ken was shocked as he had actually blocked an attack of the Gundam Emperor, he started to think that maybe he could actually beat him. Those thoughts were ended when he noticed his mobile suit's lower body floating away and that Teddy's suit was now dispensed in a dozen pieces.

Derek smiled as Corey easily sliced first suit right across the waist, but muttered a "whoa" to himself as the second suit was in to many pieces to count seconds later. He scanned the area looking for the Emperor when the door opened behind him. It was Corey.


End file.
